


Best waifu

by AnyaCronos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Fanart, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Best waifu

[](https://imgur.com/kBtYssm)


End file.
